Bayonetta vs Ganondorf
Bayonetta vs Ganondorf is an abandoned Death Battle , that was later adopted by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy. 6D6BEEAD-20F0-4F50-84FE-4376C52CB6B8.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description Bayonetta vs Zelda! Two emblems of darkness clash: One of chaos and one of order. But only one can triumph! Interlude (Invader) Man has been using darkness for ages , but these two are easily the strongest darkness users one uses darkness for evil and one for good , Bayonetta the Witch of Darkness and Ganondorf the Guerto King , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Bayonetta Wiz:Bayonetta, also known by her birth name Cereza, is the titular protagonist and playable character from the video game Bayonetta and its sequel Bayonetta 2. She is the only daughter and child of Balder the Lumen Sage and Rosa the Umbra Witch. She is a Lumen Sage-Umbra Witch hybrid who was sealed away for 500 years after being stabbed in the heart by Jeanne and wakes up without any memories other than the fact that she is a witch Boomstick:Throughout the eons of time, there were two factions that kept a watch over history. The Lumen Sages, beings of the heavens and of light, and the Umbra Witches, beings of darkness damned due to the covenant with the devil that gave them their powers. Both of these factions were the keepers of two precious treasures - the Eyes of the World. These eyes were used to oversee the passage of time and so one group could not rewrite time however they wished it, the Eyes were divided between them. The Lumen Sages watched over the Right Eye of Light, while the Umbra Witches watched over the Left Eye of Darkness. There was a tale among both clans that disaster and chaos would befall if there were ever a child born of both Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch blood. Thus the clans were never allowed to mingle in such a way. Bayonetta herself was seen as the fulfillment of this tale. Birthed by an Umbra Witch with a Lumen Sage as a father, she was this crossing of kinds that had never before been allowed. As punishment, her mother Rosa was imprisoned by the Umbra and her father Balder was exiled from the Lumen, and Bayonetta, whose named Cereza, was raised as an outcast among the Umbra Witches. Shortly after this time, the relationship between the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages began to drastically change. There was a foretelling that the intersection of light and dark would bring forth Jubileus, The Creator. The Lumen wanted to let this event go unchallenged and use the Left Eye, but the Umbra refused, thus spurring the brutal Clan Wars. The witches were victorious and all but one of the sages were wiped out. Wiz: Finding out about her past , Bayonetta went to the side of good and is a hero , Bayonetta is very powerful , she has multiple guns and other very powerful weapons . Boomstick: Bayonetta can also stop time and even if she blows a kiss at you , you will burn into a inferno. Wiz: wow. Boomstick:Bayonetta is very strong but perhaps her biggest weakness can be her over confidence . Wiz: well let’s move on to ganondorf. Bayonetta:Let's dance, boys! Bayonetta1.png|Bayonetta Ganondorf Wiz:Ganondorf , also known as Ganon in his beast incarnation, is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda franchise of action-adventure games, in which he either appears under his humanoid form or his mightier transformation, sometimes under both. He is the oppressive king of the mostly female thieves known as the Gerudos, the reincarnation and successor of Demise as the King of Evil of the Zelda world, the holder of the Triforce of Power and the archenemy of the series protagonists Link and Zelda. Boomstick: Over the years, Ganondorf has had multiple different copies and counterparts who have made appearances. The first of these to appear was Agahnim - who was created by Ganon as a means to escape the Dark World - Agahnim only exists in the Decline Timeline. The second was Phantom Ganon - who was created as a powerful minion in the Unified Timeline - but then banished, causing a second Phantom Ganon to appear in both the Child and Adult timelines, and a third Phantom Ganon to appear on the Child Timeline. Ganon's resentment and evil thoughts also manifest as Shadow Link in both the Split and Decline Timelines. In the Adult timeline, a Puppet Ganon was also created. Ganondorf himself is a reincarnation of Demise. After all timelines, supposedly unify he is incarnated as Calamity Ganon. Wiz: Ganondorf is very powerful , he can easily move the moon form orbit in Botw and is Immortal , since their are so many versions of Ganondorf , composite will be used , so he will have all of his feats from all of his canon games. Boomstick:Even without the Triforce, Ganondorf possesses incredible fighting skills, enough to fight both Link and Zelda at the same time using twin blades. He also possesses dark magic abilities, such as energy blasts, and super strength. Ganondorf also has control over monsters. Just before gaining the full Triforce, Ganondorf fought and killed all of his followers that he did not trust at the same time, and single-handedly defeated them. Several of these abilities were gifted to Ganondorf due to him formerly being Demise and retaining these powers from his past life. Wiz:With the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf becomes godly in power, invincible to all but the most powerful sacred weapons: the only things which can destroy his body being the Master Sword and the Silver Arrows. Ganondorf is immortal and possesses the ability to fly, teleport, possess others, empower other beings, utilize powerful magic, create powerful monsters, and also possess superhuman traits: such as enhanced reflexes and unlimited strength. All of the powers utilized by Zant are through Ganondorf's power, meaning that Ganon also possesses the ability to rapid fire small blasts, grow to a giant size; and shrink to a miniature state, breath underwater, and create constructs. Boomstick:Even when in danger, Ganondorf can tap into his true demonic powers, adding it to the power he has as Ganondorf and with the Triforce of Power, becoming Ganon. Wiz:While possessing Zelda, Ganondorf utilized the Triforce of Wisdom to create massive Golden Triangles with damaging qualities , While controlling Vaati and draining his power, he is also able to utilize Vaati's powers: such as his wind magic Boomstick: Ganondorf has his most powerful form , known as ganon where he literally turns into a giant pig things with two weapons. Wiz: Ganondorf is also immortal, kinda , he can only be killed by a holy weapon such as a master sword or light arrows. Boomstick: even with this weakness Ganondorf is still a very powerful Guerto King or at least he thinks so... Ganondorf:Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow... So you choose! And so you shall feel my wrath! Ganondorf Ultimate 2018.png|Ganondorf 41F957C2-DD0E-41B2-AABA-4D55723B3DB2.png|Ganon pre-fight D2F0D417-0200-492A-A48D-796A14431719.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!!!. Fight 5335702D-E087-4889-AA0B-DA9BC19CE514.jpeg F95CF497-FD97-4006-9DC8-B048ECEADCB9.jpeg F01C36DD-DE53-4533-B8AC-E08C6C355379.jpeg Bayonetta is Walking through Hyrule castle until.. Ganondorf: Leave right now! Bayonetta: what’s gonna make me? Ganondorf takes out the complete triforce Bayonetta: what’s that a gem? Ganondorf: it’s the strongest power in the universe!. Bayonetta: I’ve heard enough of you , let’s go! Ganondorf: So Be it Woman , I was kinda hoping we could resolve things , you would be a perfect replacement for Zelda but let’s go!. Fight! Bayonetta starts firing her gun , Ganondorf dodges and Punches her with his shadow fist , Bayonetta then dodges and shoots fire at Ganondorf , Ganondorf gets hit by the attack and starts burning up , Ganondorf then takes out his sword and rushes at Bayonetta , Bayonetta dodges and shoots a Takemikazuchi at Ganondorf , Ganondorf gets hit by the attack head on , Ganondorf then catches Bayonetta off gaurd and swings his sword at her face , causing her to have a bloody nose , she wipes off the blood and shoots a Undine at Ganondorf , Ganondorf gets Frozen , Bayonetta then starts firing her gun at the ice , Bayonetta then fires a flare attack at Ganondorf , Ganondorf gets Unfrozen from the ice , Ganondorf gets out But is very injured and is not as strong as he was . Ganondorf: for maybe the first part of this fight I’ve only shown maybe a good portion of my power , but now.... Ganondorf Transforms Into ganon . Ganondorf: Prepare to die. The two rush at each other , Ganon swings his blade at Bayonetta , Bayonetta gets hit by the blade and falls to the ground , just as ganon is about to finish her off , Bayonetta Frezzes time , Bayonetta then gets out of the way , she shoots multiple bullets at ganon and also shoots fire , ice and thunder attacks at Bayonetta , all the attacks hit him , Ganons roar is heard all throughout the castle , ganon tries to slash him but misses , Bayonetta then uses her Kafka and poisons ganon , ganon gets poisoned and starts to weaken down , Ganon then Roars in pain. Bayonetta: what’s the matter hot shot!. Ganon then rushes at Bayonetta with his blade ,Bayonetta becomes invisible , ganon starts slashing around , Bayonetta then uses her Fury' gaze , ganon is unfazed and keeps slashing , ganon then powers down. Ganondorf: this isn’t even my strongest form . Ganondorf then takes out the triforce and gains all the powers of the complete triforce. Bayonetta: what a monster??? Ganondorf then Punches bayonetta , Ganondorf uses his Heal and heals himself , Ganondorf then uses the power of the complete triforce and reality warps the sacred realm . Bayonetta: where are we?? Ganondorf: Hahhhhhh , does it matter. Bayonetta: you truly are a sick bastard , first I wanted to stop you for fun but now this is personal . Ganondorf: I’ll have to wipe that nasty look off your face. Bayonetta: let’s see you try!. Ganondorf: is that a dare! Bayonetta shoots her gun at Ganondorf , Ganondorf dodges and slashes her with a triforce powered sword , the attack does a lot of damage and injures her , Ganondorf then walks up to the injured Bayonetta. Ganondorf: what’s the matter , are you suffering hahhhhh. Ganondorf then walks to Bayonetta and Ganondorf stabs his sword into her , Bayonetta is heard yelling in pain , Ganondorf then spins the sword around , while blood starts spilling all over his face , Ganondorf lick so the blood right off , Ganondorf then pulls Bayonetta off his sword , Bayonetta then uses her heal and fully recovers from the wound. Ganondorf:What??? The two rush at each other , Bayonetta then Frezzes time , Bayonetta then uses Shuraba and rips out Ganondorfs soul. Ganondorf: what’s happening??? Ganondorf then gets surrounded by Darkness, Ganondorf then explodes, all of Ganondorfs remaining life engery gets transferred to Bayonetta , only ashes are left of the Guerto King. Bayonetta: that was fun!. Ko! Conclusion Wiz: Well , that was pretty cool!. Boomstick: this battle was a no brainer , Bayonetta basically edged out in every stat besides intelligence and Experince , Bayonetta had a better skill set , was stronger , more durable and was faster , sure Ganondorf can move faster than light as in Botw he was able to move as fast as a thunderbolt but Bayonetta was able to scale to Loptr who was at least Ftl , which makes her at least 10! Faster than Ganondorf if not 20 to 30X faster!. Wiz:before anyone brings up that Ganondorf can only Be killed by a holy weapon , this is true but Bayonetta has plenty of powers that bypass Ganondorfs immortality , for example she can steal his soul , something Ganondorf hasn’t had to combat with. Boomstick:not to mention Bayonetta was able to keep up with Universal foes like Aesir , Sure Ganondorf is Planet Level , due to moving planets out of orbit multiple times , like in Botw when he moved the blood moon out of orbit and even when his soul was suppressed he was able to move the moon closer to the planet , while this is impressive this again pales in comparison to the types of foes that Bayonetta deals with daily. Wiz: I guess Ganondorf got Bayonetted!. Boomstick: the winner is Bayonetta!. 8E1F1857-CF18-4D82-B128-C03AA63E28EE.jpeg|Bayonetta wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights